The Chronicles of Thorn Valley
Thorn Valley Chronicles (also known as The Chronicles of Thorn Valley and The Secret of NIMH Chronicles) is an animated action adventure fantasy crossover television series. It follows the adventures of Mrs. Brisby her friends and family. Plot The story takes place in the country beyond London. The evil Jenner schemed to have his revenge on Justin and invade Thorn Valley. To do so - Jenner joined up with his followers to battle their foes. It was up to Mrs. Brisby to save the forest from the ruthless Professor Ratigan. She also joined up with her older brother Timothy Q. Mouse and their parents Bernard and Miss Bianca to prevent Ratigan and Jenner from invading the valley. Mrs. Brisby encountered her old friend The Once-Ler who met The Lorax and was tricked by his evil mother into destroying The Truffula Forest. In the series finale - Mrs. Brisby gets bullied by a sneaky criminal mouse. But was rescued by her friends. She and Justin were later on married and had a new son called Jonathan Brisby Junior who is a new brother for the Brisby children. Episode List *The Dangerous Forest *The Monkey King *That's What Friends Are For *Revenge *Mice in Danger *Invasion of Main Street *The Secret of The Amulet *Bat Boy *Raiders in the Valley *Dreams *The Rescue Mission *New Leaf *The Wasteland *Lorax to the Rescue *The Last Truffula Tree *A New Tree *Magic Tricks *Pack Rats Strike *Scooby Tom and Jerry on the run *Following The White Rabbit *As The Crow Flies *Once-Ler's Trip *Family Reunion *Odyssey to Coolsville *Old Friends *Chaos at The House of Mouse *Memories *Subconsious Mind *Your Humble Servant *Love is the Key *Miracles *Outta Be In Pictures *A Day at The Rescue Aid Society *Von Drake in the Woods *Jonathan Brisby Junior Sequels and Prequel The first sequel series called Scooby Chronicles takes place after Thorn Valley Chronicles. It follows the story of Scooby Doo's relationship with his new friends (A fox named Tod - A hound dog named Copper and a vixen named Vixey). A follow-up series called Rescuers Chronicles takes place thirty four years before Thorn Valley Chronicles. It follows the backstory of when Bernard and Miss Bianca were engaged. Since they became the parents of Timothy Q. Mouse and Elizabeth Jennifer Brisby - The mice went on a series of adventures. The unofficial sequel series called The Adventures of The Fox and The Hound takes place after Scooby Chronicles. Tod and Copper encountered their old friend Balto and Jenna's daughter Aleu. After a battle between Copper and the vicious wolf Niju - Amos Slade adopted Aleu. The Adventures of Miss Bianca The official sequel series called The Adventures of Miss Bianca takes place after Scooby Chronicles. Feature Films The Grand Adventure follows the adventures of Mewsette. It's sequel The Grand Adventure 2 takes place ten years and follows the story of when Tom and Jerry encountered Scooby Doo. In a film titled Bernard and Bianca - Jiminy Cricket befriended Woody the Cowboy and Buzz Lightyear and tells them the story of Bernard and Bianca's first adventure. Category:Series Category:Lists